Ella es
by Claudette de Lioncourt
Summary: "Aun que Jeannette nunca lo entendería del todo, había ayudado ese día a la nación francesa como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo.."


**Ella es.**

**Aclaraciones: **Hetalia no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para mi sana diversión.

_Jeanne The low-life has lost its appeal/Jeanne, la mala vida ha perdido su atractivo__  
><em>_And I'm tired of walking these streets/Y ya estoy cansado de caminar por estas calles__  
><em>_To a room with a cupboard bare/Hacia un armario vacío_

Podía escuchar el sonido de la multitud enardecida, sentía en el aire como el olor a humanidad invadía el ambiente por todo lo largo de la plaza pública. Francis se sentía cansado, después de correr por un largo rato sentía como sus piernas empezaban a cansare mientras su aliento lentamente abandonaba su cuerpo a cada paso que daba. Tenía que verla antes de que todo pasara, tenía que ver sus azulados ojos antes de que perdieran su brillo, antes de que su pequeña se le escapara de sus manos.

Llego hasta el lugar exacto, donde podía apreciar con lujo de detalle cómo era tomada de los brazos, como su cuerpo era arrinconado hasta quedar amarrado por completo sobre la enorme hoguera. Las personas que estaban presentes blasfemaban en su contra, mientras lentamente sentía como un crujido se escuchaba en su interior. _"Es solo una niña" _pensó, tras continuar lamentándose por un rato, observando directamente a Jeanne ante sus ojos.

La joven le devolvió la mirada, con resignación y en completo silencio, mostrándole una sonrisa que solía despertar en su persona una gran paz, una sensación de ensoñación. Su niña se despidió de él con ese gesto, y dando una última mirada al cielo, el verdugo se iba acercando lentamente con la antorcha ya encendida…

Y entonces despertó en su cama, después de la tempestad viene la calma. O eso al menos quería creer. Se incorporo en su mullida cama y limpio sus lagrimas con las sabanas de seda, sintiéndose aun abrumado al tener ese sueño, esa horrible pesadilla del momento en que Jeanne D'Arc perdió la vida en aquella ocasión. "_Era solo una niña" _pensó una vez más, está sola idea le taladraba la cabeza. A casi medio siglo de su muerte aun seguía causándole un estrago enorme en su corazón. Aquella sería una larga noche.

Al día siguiente la reunión de las naciones unidas se hizo presente. Todo resultaba una tortura ante su desvelo, los gritos de todas las naciones se escuchaban por todas partes mientras Alfred continuaba proclamando ser el héroe ante todos, al momento en el que los regaños de Arthur lo hacían volver a su asiento correspondiente, el acoso constante del ruso hacía China, los comentarios sobre comida de Italia hacia un cada vez mas irritado Alemania. En fin, en días grises como esos preferían no levantarse mejor de su cama.

-¿Qué sucede _wine freak_, estas muy callado hoy? –menciono el británico, mirándole de reojo mientras el francés tomaba un sorbo de su café, sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-No pasa nada, solo no me siento de muy buen humor hoy, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Vamos Francia, anímate! No es común verte así de decaído, y menos a mitad de semana, estando en tu casa deberías estar contento –opino Alfred al notar como conversaban sus dos amigos. Aun que eran ruidosos y casi todo el tiempo peleaban, no eran malas personas y eran sus amigos, a fin de cuentas.

-Estaré bien, pero por ahora si me disculpan debo salir a tomar un poco de aire –contesto el aludido, sin mirar atrás, levantándose de su silla y dejando solos al americano y al británico, que se miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué la pasa hoy a Francia, Inglaterra?

-Hoy cumple años de muerte…-murmura, mientras mira como se aleja lentamente Francia del lugar, dejando a Estados Unidos aun mas confundido.

Por su parte, Francia se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, pasando por las desoladas calles de París, que fue la que tuvo la cede para tener la reunión este año. Miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose más solo que nunca aun estando en casa, desde hacía días que el vino le sabia mal y que los recuerdos le atormentaban a cada paso que daba.

Se sentía asqueado por dentro de tantos recuerdos acumulados durante tanto tiempo, de tanto reprimir sus emociones para que la nación entera no sucumbiera ante su depresión, sentía como lentamente el aire se iba haciendo más denso a su alrededor y por un momento, sintiendo una brisa invadir su rostro, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder ser como cualquier otra persona, poder ser libre y poder realizar lo que se le viniese en gana…

Se sentó en una banca, mirando sin notar realmente lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sintió envidia por los despreocupados habitantes, personas que recorrían las calles sin entender siquiera todo el peso que portaba Francis bajo sus hombros. La economía, la historia, las guerras, el hambre, las crisis, la muerte…  
>Todo eso y muchas cosas más estaban marcados en sus cansados ojos azules, que intentaban cerrarse con fuerza ante la idea de tener su libertad.<p>

Entonces, en medio de la multitud escucho atentamente como una melodía era cantada en un tono muy dulce, en un perfecto francés con un toque un tanto renacentista que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en épocas actuales. Busco a su alrededor y encontró la figura de una joven muchacha, de aspecto delgado y algo andrógeno, portaba un sombrero de bombín que dejaba ver solo algunos rizos rubios que se asomaban por sobre su ojo, un saco negro que le quedaba bastante grande a su delgada figura, una camisa de rayas negra y blanca algo entallada, unos pantalones rotos de la rodilla y unas botas cafés con cintas. Su voz le resultaba familiar, y cuando noto esa mirada entre azul y verde mirándole, no supo cómo reaccionar realmente. Era tan extraño y tan familiar a la vez, que no noto como lentamente la muchacha se acercaba a su persona, sosteniendo una rosa roja entre sus delgados y delicados dedos femeninos, dedicándole la más dulce de las sonrisas.

-_Bonjour mon sier_, se mira un poco decaído este día, espero que esta rosa pueda reanimarle un poco. Es un lindo día como para estar así de triste. ¡Vamos, que sonreír no cuesta nada! –menciono la joven con una voz amable y cordial, en un gesto que hizo recordar a Francis muchas cosas que sintió y olvido con el paso de los años. Sonrío casi al instante, mientras miraba como la alegre y entusiasta joven empezar a caminar de forma casi danzante, mientras tatareaba una canción que hacía años no escuchaba.

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche_

_Voilà le portrait sans retouche_

_De l'homme auquel j'appartiens…._

Francia cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la dulce melodía que emanaba desde los labios de aquella desconocida joven. Sonrío sin darse cuenta, al momento en que se agrupaban algunas imágenes en su mente donde sentía como unos pequeños dedos de niña se enredaban entre sus rizos rubios, estando en una de las épocas en donde la nación necesitaba de alguien que le hiciese sentir bien, alguien que lo devolviera a casa…

-Qué bueno que ya se encuentre bien –escucho las palabras pronunciadas a su lado, mirando frente a su una mirada curiosa y amable que le hacía sentir mejor a cada momento. Todos esos sentimientos que había matado y enterrado, volvieron a surgir lentamente dentro de sí, mientras esperaba que fuese lo que fuese, todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera real.

-Dime _mon cherie_, ¿Cómo es que dices que te llamas? Espero que tu nombre sea casi tan lindo como tu rostro o como tu voz.

-Eso me halaga, es usted muy amable, -y mostrando una amplia sonrisa, menciono –mi nombre es Jeannette.

Francis se quedo asombrado ante lo mencionado, no sabía que decir o que hacer ante tantas coincidencias en un solo día, la joven mientras tanto continuaba tarareando la canción mientras sus piernas se balanceaban sobre la banca en la que encontraba sentada. Francis se quedo callado, mirando al vacio, sintiendo como una extraña sensación aparecía sobre su pecho, oprimiendo su corazón a cada latir y palpitar. Jeannette se le quedo mirando con expectación, intentando averiguar que tanto pensaba ese misterioso hombre que parecía tener muchas cosas que decir, sin ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –soltó repentinamente sin despegar su vista, haciendo que la nación francesa volviera otra vez en sí, dedicándole una sonrisa de nuevo a Jeannette.

-Claro que estoy bien preciosa, como no podría estarlo teniendo tan grata compañía a mi lado. –Dicho esto, acerco su mano bajando el sombrero de la joven hasta tapar sus ojos, a los que Jeannette solo se limito a reír, mientras se levantaba enérgicamente de su asiento y miraba a los ojos a Francis.

-Siento como si ya lo conociera, ¿no nos hemos visto antes?

-No lo creo Jeannette, no creo olvidar nunca un rostro tan hermoso tan fácilmente, y por favor no me llames con tanta formalidad. Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, y es un placer conocerte –respondió en un perfecto francés, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven besándola, Jeannette soltó una ligera sonrisa mientras se inclinaba en un gesto de respeto.

-Está bien, Francis, ya no usare el termino de usted para referirme a ti, ¿acaso te hace sentir viejo?

-Muchas cosas me hacen sentir viejo, después de tantos años hasta me resulta irónico no sentir el paso del tiempo a través de mi persona.

-No te miras tan mayor, a lo mucho te calculo unos 35 años y se me hace mucho.

-Favor que me haces, mejor no hablemos de eso, cuéntame un poco más sobre ti y sobre lo que te gusta.

Y así empezaron a hablar durante un largo rato, descubriendo con esto que Jeannette tiene 19 años y que es la menor de 4 hermanos, que estudia artes plásticas en una de las mejores escuelas de París, que tiene todo su brazo lleno de tatuajes que empezó a diseñar para sí misma desde los 15 años, que su color favorito es el azul turquesa, que su mejor amiga se fue a Alemania cuando tenía 13 años, que su gran pasión y motivación hacia la vida era volverse una pintora famosa y reconocida por toda Europa y que, para ser tan joven, ha vivido y pasado por muchas cosas que una persona común no atrevería a experimentar tan rápido. Francis se sintió un poco conmovido por su historia, esa chica derrochaba toda esa pasión que alguna vez sintió cuando era joven e inexperto, cuando sentía que podía devorarse al mundo de un solo bocado.

-Sabes algo –menciono con un toque paternal que lo hizo sorprenderse de sus propias palabras –me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando era joven, yo tenía una idea sobre el mundo muy parecida a la tuya. Me hiciste recordar cosas que hace tiempo no sentía.

-¿Los dices en serio? Yo que pensé que mi vida era aburrida, no he experimentado o visto la mitad de cosas que me gustaría vivir, me siento un poco frustrada por eso. –Menciono cabizbaja la joven, mientras bajaba la cabeza y la mirada en una expresión triste y decaida.

-No te preocupes, aun eres muy joven y cuando crezcas, entenderás –dicho esto, Francis paso sus manos dando un cálido abrazo a la joven, mientras susurraba en su oído –muchas gracias.

Aun que Jeannette nunca lo entendería del todo, había ayudado ese día a la nación francesa como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Ahora tenía ganas de volver a reír sinceramente de nuevo.

**Notas finales:**

La canción de al principio es "Jeane" de The Smiths, cuando caminaba por la calle escuchándola, se me vino a la mente esta historia.

El titulo es también una canción de Calle 13, por alguna extraña razón me imagino a la Jeanne versión moderna lanzando al ritmo del acordeón.

Esta idea surgió debido a un artículo que ley sobre Jeanne D 'Arc y este es el resultado. Sé que es extraño, pero tenía que escribirlo.


End file.
